Dora Misbehaves at Wendy's and Gets Punished
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Dora Misbehaves at Wendy's and Gets Punished ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Plot Dora wants Manic to take her to Wendy's for dinner. At Wendy's, Dora wants a vanilla frosty, but the clerk said they're out of vanilla frosties. She then asks Manic to "engage" her. When he refuses, she destroys the restaurant, which gets her busted by the police and the U.S. National Guard. At the Police Headquarters, Dora is sentenced to 20 years in the state prison until the 50th anniversary of Shimajirō. Voice Cast *Jill as Dora *Brian as Manic *Salli as Sonia *Veena as Elena Transcript (August 19, 2018) Dora: Hey, Manic. Manic: What is it, Dora? Dora: Since you're babysitting me, can we eat at Wendy's for dinner? Manic: Sure. Let's go. (At Wendy's) Wendy's Clerk: Welcome to Wendy's. How can we help you? Manic: This is only for the girl I'm looking after. Dora, can you tell the clerk what you want? Dora: I would like a Baconator, french fries, some apple juice, and a vanilla Frosty please. Wendy's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of vanilla Frosties right now. Dora: What? Is this some sort of sick joke? Wendy's Clerk: Don't feel bad, little girl. How about a chocolate Frosty instead? Dora: Why? Manic: Because, Dora, they're out of vanilla Frosties. Why don't you get a chocolate Frosty instead? Dora: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! I WANT A VANILLA FROSTY AND THAT'S FINAL! Wendy's Clerk: Uh-oh. Manic: Dora, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a chocolate Frosty, or you won't have anything at all. Dora: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Manic: Dora, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Dora: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Wendy's! Manic: Dora, stop it right now! Dora: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage McDonald's! (Dora destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Dora: GRRRRRRRRR! Manic: Dora, what's wrong with you? How dare you cause a destructive rampage at Wendy's? That's it! I have no choice, but I'm calling the police to take you to prison. Dora: Oh no! Not the police! Manic: Too bad. You deserve to be thrown in jail for your actions, you horrible little Latina brat. (A few minutes later, the police arrive to take Dora to jail) Police Officer #1: You are coming with us, kid. (The police throw Dora into the police car and drive her to the state prison. Once they send her to jail, they lock her up in her cell) Police Officer #1: The jury has banned you from going to any more fast food restaurants for twenty years. You will also spend those twenty years in prison until the 50th anniversary of Shimajirō. Police Officer #2: That's right. You will not have anything made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. You are to stay in jail and think about what you did today. Don't think about leaving your cell until twenty years are up. Goodbye. Dora: Waaaaaaaaaah! (Meanwhile, Manic goes home, satisfied that Dora has been arrested) Manic: I'm glad that the police arrested Dora Marquez. That little brat should know better than to cause trouble at a restaurant like that. (As Manic arrives home, he calls Dora's parents to let them know that their daughter is in jail) Elena (voice on phone): Hola, this is Elena Marquez, the mother of Dora the Explorer. What can I do for you? Manic: What's up, Mrs. Marquez? This is Manic, Sonic the Hedgehog's brother and the drummer of the Sonic Underground band. Elena (voice on phone): Thank you for calling me, Señor Manic. How's my daughter doing? Manic: Well, you won't believe what happened tonight. I took her to Wendy's for dinner, but she caused trouble. Elena (voice on phone): Really? What did she do this time? Manic: She wanted a vanilla Frosty, but they didn't have any at the time. So the clerk offered her a chocolate Frosty, but she refused and asked me to "engage" her. I told her to stop, but that seemed to upset her even more. She then smashed up the restaurant's property. I tell ya, it was quite a scene. Elena (voice on phone): Oh, for goodness sake! How dare she do such a thing?! She should know that it's not okay to misbehave at a restaurant like that! That's it! She's going to be grounded when we get home. Manic: Whoa, calm down, Mrs. Marquez. You won't have to ground her. I already called the police to arrest her. I bet that she's in jail by now. Elena (voice on phone): Thank goodness. I'm so glad you did that. I hope that will give her enough time to think about what she did. Manic: I bet. She totally deserves it. Elena (voice on phone): Thank you again for calling me, Señor Manic. I hope you have a good evening. Adios. Manic: I will, Mrs. Marquez. Goodbye. (Manic ends his call and hangs up the phone. Just then, Sonia comes in) Sonia: Who were you calling? Manic: It was Mrs. Marquez. I just let her know that I got her daughter arrested for misbehaving at Wendy's. Sonia: I bet she's so relieved. Dora deserves it for causing trouble at a public place. Manic: I totally agree, sis. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Dora gets Grounded Category:All Dora Deserves